1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint trays and, more particularly, to trays used in transferring paint to tools designed for paint detailing applications, such as pads, brushes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide conventional paint trays with means for supporting a detachable roller used to apply paint to padded painting tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,226 to Allison et al. discloses a paint tray having an inclined, corrugated ramp in one end of the tray with a well in an opposite end of the tray with narrow channels on either side of the ramp. The bottom of the tray has a flat portion and two extended L-shaped portions for supporting the tray on a horizontal surface. A second embodiment of the tray is similar in design but of smaller proportion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,803 to Zurawin et al. discloses a paint pan for applying paint to pads and rollers wherein a conventional paint tray is provided with integral means for supporting a removable roller which has longitudinally extending ribs and which extends between the side walls of the paint tray in the area of the well. A first embodiment has a beveled applicator mounted axially within the well between an end wall and a partition, while a second embodiment has a cylindrical applicator mounted transversely in the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,411 to Cupp et al. discloses a paint tray having a well in one end; a ramp in an opposite end; the ramp has a wiping lip; and a pair of left and right passages extend downwardly from the wiping lip adjacent the left and right side walls. A roller is journaled in the well of the tray with a stub shaft extending axially beyond each roller end face. Each stub shaft engages a trunnion bearing on a side wall adjacent the well and each trunnion bearing has an upwardly directed C-shaped recess with a narrow entrance portion at the top of each recess. Each stub shaft, therefore, snaps into a trunnion bearing and is fixed to the tray.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,237 to Henke et al. discloses a wall covering kit having tools, a tray and a cover which includes several storage compartments which correspond to the design of the individual tools. The compartments include holding means to secure the tools within the compartments. The cover may be reversed and placed tool side first onto the tray.
None of these references alone or in combination teaches or suggests providing a compact tray used in paint detailing with an applicator in the well. Furthermore, the prior art does not suggest a paint tray which has an applicator and, at the same time, a plurality of tools disposed within the tray to form a kit for paint detailing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved paint tray for paint detailing having good stability and including means for supporting an applicator in the well of the paint tray. It is a further object to provide a paint tray for paint detailing which has an applicator and which is adapted to receive a plurality of tools, such as a roller and an edger, which may be packaged within the tray to form a paint detail kit.